


Who Stole The Cookies From The Cookie Jar?

by Asterhythm



Series: Winter Lander [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Bliss, Dorm Life - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yeonjun Is The Only Member Who Can Cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterhythm/pseuds/Asterhythm
Summary: The members of TXT get a Christmas tree from Hitman Bang as a present, and Yeonjun makes Christmas cookies to celebrate. Everybody decorates their own...except somebody eats Soobin's before he has a chance to. Oh noes! Whatever shall he do?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Winter Lander [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031571
Kudos: 34





	Who Stole The Cookies From The Cookie Jar?

_ Who Stole The Cookies From The Cookie Jar?  
Genre: Oneshot  
Word Count: 1540  
Band: TXT  
Ship: Yeonbin/Soojun  
Written: November 28, 2020  
Spice Alert: None  
For: Tiasolalongk _

It was a unanimous decision: Soobin was the tallest, so he got to hang the Christmas star on the tree.

He surveyed the tree first. It was an artificial one, six feet tall, something Hitman Bang had gotten them to decorate. It was just big enough that it wouldn’t take over the entire dorm, sitting comfortably in a corner, out of the way of Hueningkai’s plushies and anything the others could destroy during video game contests and VR sessions. Along with the tree had been sent a star and several generic ornaments from some department store; the tree was already pre-lit, but it just needed assembled. 

He had particularly told Soobin and Yeonjun to have fun with it, since they were “official” now, newly so. “Couples should always enjoy their first Christmas,” he had said to them. 

Yeonjun had decided that “enjoying his first Christmas as a couple” meant “making Christmas cookies,” so he had relegated himself to the kitchen. “I am, after all,” he had said once, “the only one who’s even a little bit trustworthy in the kitchen.” Soobin had double checked to make sure the fire alarms worked before this entire shenanigan started playing out.

The maknaes were on the floor, putting hooks on brand new ornaments. Beomgyu was looking for something Christmasy to watch on Netflix that didn’t have too much English in it, mostly music. He ended up switching over to Apple TV to watch  _ A Charlie Brown Christmas:  _ mostly musical and entirely universal, plus with Korean subtitles. 

That left Soobin to figure out how to assemble the tree in the first place. It came in three or four sections; he laid them all out in a row, then put the bottom section into the tree stand. He then put the third one on, then the second and finally the first. Perfect! He fluffed out the branches, then realized the sections weren’t actually lined up. Not only did they have to hook into one another to make sure the tree stood right, there were plugs in the tree that ALSO had to line up, or else the tree wouldn’t light. Soobin sighed, took apart the entire thing, then put it back together. 

“Oh, this is my favorite part,” Hueningkai squealed as he sat on the couch, dragging Taehyun over. The Hamlin line was now entirely distracted by the movie (and all of the other specials that followed), probably satiated until Yeonjun was done with his cookies. 

Soobin plugged the whole thing in, then made sure it could plug into the wall. Once that was done, the tree lit up all sorts of different colors, reds and blues and yellows and greens lit against the artificial dark green of the trees. He then took the star, unboxed it, and easily put it on top of the tree, securing it to the branches. There was one more plug, but once that was done, the star lit up as well, all white on top of the tree. 

He stood back and looked over his work. 

“Pretty good,” Yeonjun said with a smile, leaning suddenly on Soobin’s shoulder.

Soobin jumped. “Where did you come from?”

“I’ve got the cookies in the oven now. Those boys are distracted. What say you and me put some of these up?”

“Okay.” Soobin dug in the box until he found a strange package, little thin ornaments that were dark green in color. “What are these?”

“Hmm.” Yeonjun opened the container, and both boys were greeted with an admittedly artificial but entirely welcome evergreen scent. “Oh! It’s to make the tree smell good, since it’s fake!” They hung up the small ornaments in the tree, and sure enough, it finally started to look  _ and  _ smell like a real Christmas tree.

Yeonjun called the Hamlins over, and they had the rest of the ornaments ready. They hung them almost haphazard; Taehyun kept looking at the tree, trying to make sure they were balanced, while Beomgyu and Hueningkai put them wherever they wanted to, without rhyme or reason. Soobin just stood back and let them, since he had done the rest of the work. By the time the tree was done, Yeonjun’s cookies were out of the oven.

“I don’t have a lot,” he said, “but I did get this.” And he produced some white icing, and some basic red and green sprinkles. “They’re just plain cookies, but I figured you could decorate them. It’s something we’re supposed to do.”

“This looks great!” Kai squealed, and he took over the project, making an entire mess out of the counter. Each boy decorated their own cookies; Yeonjun had made five for each one. Then, he put them in small bags and put them on the counter, to eat later. Since it was getting late, the boys who had school in the morning went to bed, having to prepare for online class and exams coming up.

Beomgyu had left the Apple TV on, so Soobin scrolled through until he found another holiday special, this one with more words, but it was something to have in the background. He decided now would be a good time  to sit and eat the cookies that Yeonjun had made for him. But when he got to the counter, they were nowhere to be found. He wrinkled his nose -- he had marked them with his name, but no avail.

“Yeonjunnie?” He looked around. “Hey, babe? Where are you?”

“Putting away this apron,” Yeonjun said, coming back into the kitchen. Soobin found himself blushing. He hadn’t realized until today how cute Yeonjun looked in an apron.

“Oh. Well...did you know where my cookies went? Because I don’t see them in the pile here.”

“Oh.” Yeonjun looked through the pile. “I don’t see them here, babe. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t think one of the others ate them already? Kai blew through his real quick.”

“No, I don’t think so. I’m gonna go finish cleaning up, get changed for bed.”

“Okay.” Soobin sighed. They had probably just been shoved aside somewhere; he would find them with time. He opened the fridge, looking for a soda or possibly some leftover  _ namgpyeon  _ to eat. He pulled out a can of soda that he had opened a day or two ago, drank the rest of it, then tossed it in the trash.

Soobin paused.

He opened up the trash can. The empty bag of cookies was sitting right on top,  _ Soobin  _ written on them.

“Yeonjun!” He marched right into Yeonjun’s room. “Did you eat my cookies?”

As attractive as Yeonjun can be, he is a horrible liar. “No, I didn’t, I swear,” he said, looking away from Soobin, looking for a new pair of socks to wear.   


“Well, the bag’s in the trash already, and it’s empty. So  _ somebody  _ ate them, and I bet it was you.”

Yeonjun turned to Soobin. “How can you prove that?”

Soobin did so easily. He closed the gap between him and Yeonjun, kissing him. Then, he quickly licked Yeonjun’s lips, then pulled back. “I knew it. There’s icing on your lips.”

Yeonjun found himself blushing -- they had only been dating for a month tops, and Soobin hadn’t ever done  _ that  _ before! “What -- what do you mean?”

“You ate my cookies.”

“I did.”

“Hah! See, I got you to fess up!” Soobin wrapped his arms around Yeonjun, pulling him down to Yeonjun’s bed. “It was you! And now it’s time for your punishment!”

“Punish -- what?” Soobin’s arms found their way around Yeonjun’s middle, and the taller boy started tickling Yeonjun mercilessly. “Aah, no, no! Stop! Soobinie! Mercy!” Yeonjun couldn’t stop laughing, his stomach now aching from the tickling instead of being happy with cookies. 

“That’s what you get for eating my cookies! Now I don’t get any cookies!”

“No -- no -- you get cookies -- Soobin, let me go!” 

Soobin finally backed off, and Yeonjun ran into the kitchen. He ran back into his dorm room with a new bag, presenting it to Soobin. “I couldn’t help but eat your cookies. They were just so stupid cute, and, well...they’re just like you. So thoughtful and all that. But I told myself I could get away with it because I have these instead.”

Soobin takes the bag and opens it. Inside are several cookies, apparently made by Yeonjun at some point. But these are a bit more skillfully decorated than Kai’s scribbled white icing. There are snowflake patterns and hearts and even bunnies. “These are --”

“These were my test batch. I made them earlier this week when the kids were at school and you were busy.” Yeonjun blushes. “I made them for you. They’re...kind of a Christmas gift.”

“My first Christmas gift from my boyfriend?” Soobin pulls Yeonjun close, snuggling into his neck, being careful not to crush the cookies. “That’s so thoughtful of you! Aww, Yeonjunnie, you’re so sweet. They’re perfect.” 

They both sat happily like that for a while, then Soobin asked, “Do you want to help me eat these this time?”

“Sure,” Yeonjun said, “and I can make you more cookies later if you want.”

“Deal.” They took the cookies to the couch, and they sat and watched movies for the rest of the night, cuddled up together, eating their cookies. 


End file.
